


God-like boy of the sky

by dramaticinsanity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Harry's pulse rifle, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sensory Overload, Tactile Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Harry had been falling, falling since he first laid eyes on him.Cisco always gave him a soft landing.





	1. Fight Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite thanks to the Harrisco fans who inadvertently provide me inspiration.. y’all rock.  
> Set after/during 412 with a hint (in the last chapter) toward a line in the next episode (Cisco telling them Harry went to his Earth).  
> Title and Lyrics are from Come in Closer - Blue October.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinite thanks to the Harrisco fans who inadvertently provide me inspiration.. y’all rock.  
> Set after/during 412 with a nod (in the last chapter) toward a line in the next episode (Cisco telling them Harry went to his Earth).  
> Title and Lyrics are from Come in Closer - Blue October.

_ I want you to come in closer _

 

Harry could only stand there, tongue pushing between his lips. He zoned in on the firmness of Cisco’s hand patting, then rubbing his back. Cisco touching him never got old. 

 

“You did it,” Cisco said, his soft tone warm with relief and pride. It electrified his spine. 

 

Cisco averted his eyes. Something heavy was in the air. He knew it would come crashing down if he looked. The intensity of Harry wasn't a burden. However, he had to treat it with care. Harry stared at him, his tousled curls, blazing eyes, inviting lips. He studied him, basking in every line and feature of his face. He wanted to shut his eyes and touch, so that sense would remember him too. 

 

He had prodigious memory. Despite that, he feared Cisco’s visage would fade if he didn’t commit it enough. Pictures weren’t the same, but he should take one. He was thankful Cisco didn’t meet his gaze. He would have fallen to pieces. He would have crushed Cisco in his arms, audience be damned. 

 

Harry’s stomach was attempting acrobatic feats. It flipped over and over. 

 

“I guess I did.”

 

The words were thick on Harry’s tongue. Relief flooded him, but he was wary of the sensation. His face couldn't relax. Cisco was safe. But it was in part because of Harry that he had been in danger. What of the next mistake? The next metahuman or other threat? Danger still lurked in every shadow. The flashing lights were making Harry dizzy. He gritted his teeth against the wave of nausea.

 

Cisco stepped close to Harry. He could sense his unease. It came off him in waves. Cisco wondered if Harry still felt at fault. He wished a little that he knew what was going on in that mind. But Harry wasn't comfortable with mind reading. Cisco would have refrained, if he could help it. Furtively, he linked their hands. His palm was sweaty. Harry didn't pull away. Cisco was pleased -- that would've been awkward. He bumped their shoulders. 

 

Not wanting to draw attention, Harry removed his hand. No one was looking at Cisco and Harry though. Harry lifted his gun and stalked forward. He targeted the criminal with an air of menace, questioning him. Rundine’s arrogant voice was unbearable. His smirking face begged to be shot, but lucky for him Harry had more self control than that. Harry doubted they would get a confession. He glanced at Cisco. His presence hovering nearby was enough to keep him grounded. He couldn’t let his gun drop. He watched for any sudden movements. It was unrealistic, but he couldn’t tear himself out of fight mode.

 

They all watched stiffly as Joe carted away Rundine. Cisco wanted to curl his hand around Harry’s elbow. He wasn’t sure the gesture would be welcomed. The main reason was his sensitivity. Including that, the others didn't know about their relationship yet. If they did, no one mentioned it. Cecile possibly knew, she wisely kept the knowledge to herself. It wasn't like they were hiding their relationship, really. Cisco hadn't told anyone. He hadn't talked with Harry about telling anyone in months. Harry felt it became less and less relevant with everything going on. When the dust settled, then maybe. Harry didn't want the attention, the questions. Such as “Aren't you a little old, a little rough around the edges for him?”

 

The matters of their relationship belonged to Harry and Cisco alone. There was something thrilling about having that secret. It was a fantasy, but it felt as though, for a moment, they had something no one could unravel or destroy. Cisco had worried, briefly, about the secret being found and utilized by Team Flash's foes. But most criminals had a bigger concerns than revealing their relationship. Barry and Caitlin would be crushed if they didn't know first. He would try to tell them soon. He loved and trusted them, but he didn't owe them anything. He didn't want to explain why Harry of all people. He hoped they would just understand.

 

« Three weeks into their relationship, Cisco had asked, “Why don’t we tell them?”

 

They were tangled on the couch, watching reruns on television. Cisco was tucked under his chin, back to chest. Both their hands were twined on Cisco’s stomach. An abandoned game of scrabble was on the coffee table. Cisco had called a breather when Harry started throwing the pieces. He had also made himself breathless with laughter. 

 

Harry’s temper was something that once got on his nerves. His Earth had seemed empty without Harry filling up spaces. It had been different without him snapping at everyone and tossing things across the cortex or workshops. Cisco wouldn’t trade any of him. Harry was grateful. At the moment, Harry tensed. He could figure what Cisco was referring to, but true to his style, he tried to avoid it.

 

“Tell who what?” 

 

“You know exactly what I mean!”

 

Cisco untwisted. He placed a hand on Harry’s chest for balance. He didn’t know what he could do to soothe the pain in Harry’s expression. Looking him in the eye, Harry couldn’t dodge the line of questioning. Though painful, it had to be thrown into the open. 

 

“Why do they need to know?” Harry shot back. 

 

Cisco sighed. “Don’t answer a question with a question, Harry.”

 

“Caitlin and Barry, or anyone else, don’t need to be troubled with how I might be ruining you,” Harry replied in a gravelly tone. 

 

Cisco’s friends, his surrogate family would want him to be happy. He wasn’t certain they would be able to see what happiness he found with Harry. In fact, Harry feared they would convince Cisco there wasn’t anything there for him. That he was making a mistake. The eggshell fragility of this new thing with Cisco teetered from his reach. He couldn’t protect it from all potential harm indefinitely. 

 

Cisco softened. “Harry, they’re not gonna take me away from you.”

 

“I don’t want you to get angry with each other. To argue, because of me.”

 

Cisco licked his lips. He blinked rapidly. Harry placed his hands on his waist. Cisco leaned forward to kiss him. He lingered for a while, lips meeting on repeat like they had never known the sensation. Cisco pulled away and examined Harry’s flushed face and panting breaths. 

 

Then Cisco said, “If anyone’s ruining anyone…”

 

Harry chuckled and sat up. He coaxed Cisco back in for a searing kiss. Desperation dripped between them. Each fought to wash away worry.  »

 

The lights had retreated. Harry still felt weak-kneed. Unless he was alone with Cisco, he didn’t give in to the strain. Iris turned to them. When she opened her mouth, Cisco made a cutting motion. It was convenient Harry wasn’t looking at him. He’d informed the others of occasions when they’d need to dial it down for Harry’s sake. He would have included Harry in that conversation, but his pride would have gotten in the way. Cisco didn’t see anything wrong with raising the team’s awareness. 

 

She dropped her voice low. “Can you and Harry breach back to Star and close up shop?” 

 

Cisco confirmed.

 

“Night, boys,” Iris said. Ralph silently waved.

 

Cisco lifted hand. “See ya.”

 

Harry didn't acknowledge. He had that thousand-yard-stare. Iris nodded to Ralph, and they made for the vehicle. When it was gone, Cisco pried Harry’s hands from his gun. Harry took a deep breath. He wrapped his arm around Cisco’s shoulders and held fast. Cisco opened a breach. He guided Harry through it with a hand on the small of his back. 

 

S.T.A.R. labs materialized around them. Harry immediately strode off. Cisco relinquished him for now. He set himself to cleaning up and preparing for tomorrow. 


	2. Seamlessly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the title song, my companion theme for this chapter is: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

_COME IN CLOSER, COME IN CLOSER, COME IN CLOSER_

 

Unspoken pain thrummed in Harry’s veins. Due to missing Cisco, he had pushed Jesse’s team to a breaking point. Barry was in jail because he, a lauded genius on his Earth, couldn’t beat Devoe. To top it off, he had been hasty and put Cisco’s life at risk. They risked their lives every day, yet for some reason this incident stood out. Maybe because he had inadvertently displayed how terrified he was to Cisco.

 

The silence was weighing on him, and the lights were too bright. He looked for the switches, but he nearly unbalanced in the process. He pressed his knuckles into his eyes and took slow breaths.

 

“How am I supposed to be useful, if I can’t keep my head on?”

 

His gun did not have an answer for him. He tossed it down on the table and collapsed in the chair. Useless, he felt useless, and he hated it. Nevermind tonight’s relative success. It was a small cog in a larger game. Nothing could be as it appeared.

 

Harry rubbed his hands together. He yanked open a drawer to grab a pen and several pieces of paper. He twirled the pen in his finger, to feel the cold metal on his skin. He longed for touch. His skin crawled. He wanted to hide inside himself, disappear. The blank sheets taunted him. He wanted to cover them, leak his essence into something productive.

 

His hand shook around his pen. The utensil scraped and scratched, drawing straight lines and twirling loops. The mess gradually became coherent lines. He didn’t put much forethought into what he created. He drew modifications for his pulse rifle. He rarely had time to apply these little upgrades, but he could dream. It was an impressive weapon, for this Earth. He still kept his trusted handgun close, in case he needed it in a pinch. The pulse rifle was preferred for metahuman fights though. He doodled Bulbasaur and Squirtle battling in the corner, before he switched to the next sheet.

 

He designed a protective suit for himself. It was basic, but Cisco could breathe life into anything. He applied holsters to the ensemble, applying the last lines with a flourish. He squinted and tapped his pen on the edge of his mouth. The curved blue eye goggles had dark oval microchips in the center of each side. His grasp on HUD tech was basic, so he would have to consult someone, best scenario being another Wells.

 

The sense amplifiers gave the mask a slight snout and ears. Its maw somehow sprouted attachments that looked like fangs. He wasn’t a fan of claws because of Zoom, but he figured they might be useful. Harry wasn’t the soldier he used to be, where fisticuffs were concerned, and a huge gun wouldn’t always be practical. He didn’t know how it happened, the suit had tipped toward cat-man-esque. On second thought, Cisco would have a cow if he saw this. He blamed Cisco for making him watch the Black Panther trailer over a dozen times.

 

Harry shifted to the next sheet. He ended up designing a top-notch pocket for a miniature man to roost. Cisco was unlikely to be shrunk again. Regardless, Harry liked to be prepared. He couldn’t entirely prepare for the unknown. He could only flounder like a fish out of water. He hit a creative dead end there, so he started to redesign his action uniform on the other side.

 

He heard Cisco’s footsteps. He didn't turn. The lights dimmed. Cisco moved in and touched him between the shoulders. The point of contact settled his nerves. Cisco noticed his tense shoulders relaxing, albeit by a marginal amount. Harry was trapped in his own mind. Cisco's unassuming presence reminded him he didn't have to deal with his darkness solo.

 

“Hey Harry, what's this?” Harry let him gently take the papers.

 

Cisco smiled as his eyes roamed over the concepts. Then he laughed, a soft sound.

 

“A pocket? Are you really prepared for my non stop squeaky chatter?” Cisco tucked his hair. “You know I’d yell ‘hi-ho silver’ at least a dozen times.”

 

Cisco brought the other page up to his face and squinted. “I can do you better than a rip-off, honey, just ask. And you’re not half as badass as you think you are, T’Challa is a solid eleven. I’d give you a seven-point-five, and at least two-point-five of that is for your dramatic flare.”

 

Harry’s jaw worked side to side. Usually he had a quick list of cutting rejoinders. Harry felt his heartbeat in his ears. A snake had slithered down his throat to constrict his lungs. He must have worn a notable expression. Cisco placed the paper on the table and touched his cheek with fingertips.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Harry shook his head. He didn’t know how to answer. He stroked the back of Cisco’s hand with his thumb. Cisco gingerly plucked his glasses and set them down. Harry’s eyes were flicking side to side. He was thinking, thinking, thinking, his brain on fire. Cisco could see it in his taut muscles and his unfocused gaze. He was going to burst if he continued like this.

 

 

 

_COME IN CLOSER, COME IN CLOSER, COME IN CLOSER_

 

Harry rasped, “We can hit Big Belly, then your apartment.”

 

Harry hadn't officially moved in. However, he lived there in all but name. He was free to come and go. He preferred the looseness for now. He still felt this relationship could be pulled from under him like a rug at any moment. Cisco had been so patient with him, that it frustrated Harry. In his depths, he wanted Cisco to acknowledge his behavior. He scooted nearer to the end of his rope. He’d manage to ruin this great thing he had going, if it frayed apart.

 

Cisco was more than delighted with their arrangement. Despite that, he couldn’t help being a little worried. Harry somewhat treated their relationship like it was temporary. He acted like it could be carried off by a gust of wind. Not telling the others, not moving in. He hadn’t even told Cisco those three words, even though it was plain in his eyes, his kisses, his actions. He seemed to live for bickering and conversing with Cisco, being held by him. He was driven to bring out smiles and invoke laughter. Cisco could relate. It was on the tip of his tongue, but Harry wasn’t in the best state of mind. Cisco didn’t want him to withdraw further.

 

“Okay. We're okay then right?”

 

Harry kissed his palm in silent answer. No matter his qualms, Harry wanted this to last forever. Cisco sighed and pulled him up. Harry wasn’t up for much verbal communication. It was a sign he was shutting down and had to be yanked from his own head.

 

“Isn't it a bit late for Big Belly?”

 

“It's never too late for that. If not why would they be open? I thought you were a genius Ramon.”

 

Cisco pointed at him. “It's definitely too late for your snark mister.”

 

Harry wrapped his large hand around Cisco’s. He stole a peck to his lips and danced away. Cisco rolled his eyes and followed sedately. Cisco didn't coddle the broken glass edges of Harry’s personality. But he acknowledged his inability to erase it with a snap of fingers.

 

They took the van. Cisco had caught up with Harry and said, “If I have to use my powers again today I’m going to collapse.”

 

Harry rested his face on the window and closed his eyes. Cisco had to drive, but he stroked Harry’s arm and hand as often as he could. Harry grabbed his hand when he hopped out. He glanced up at the night sky. Stars twinkled like Cisco’s eyes when he laughed. It paled in comparison to Cisco. Cisco was the moon illuminating his darkness, keeping his tides in check. He felt small yet meaningful next to him.

 

Cisco couldn’t believe in a the multiverse, Harry had breached into his life. What were the chances they'd fit so seamlessly? It's unfortunate they only met because of Eddie stopping Thawne. Harry nor Cisco could quite bring themselves to regret everything in the past. Their choices, along with pure chance of universes, led them down this path. It still astounded Harry that was allowed to have this. He was Cisco’s, and Cisco’s was his. They were two flecks of stardust orbiting each other, loving and suffering and not alone.

 

Harry slowly gnawed at his burger. His mind was somewhere in the stratosphere. Cisco had taken off his shoes and put his feet in Harry’s lap. He poked at Harry’s belly with his toes. When Harry finished, Cisco could see him mentally leaving the planet. He reached and wiped away the sauce below Harry’s lip. Harry absentmindedly massaged his feet. Cisco giggled when Harry occasionally tickled him.

 

He stole his fries in retaliation. Cisco hadn’t been that hungry, he only bought two cookies.  But food was sometimes more enticing when it belonged to someone else. Also, as Cisco pretended at being stealthy, Harry’s lip would twitch in amusement. Cisco split the second one cookie in half. He pressed it to Harry’s lips until he opened and ate it. He sipped from Harry’s coke. As the drink reached the bottom, he slurped loudly. Harry yanked it from him.

 

“I will dump this on your head.”

 

“Then you’ll get to wash my hair.” Cisco raised his eyebrows and twirled a strand around his finger.

 

Harry scoffed, “Who says I won’t do that anyway?”

 

“Ooh, talk dirty to me Harry,” Cisco purred. Harry threw a fry at him. He deftly caught it in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bathtub relaxation and cuddles to follow :)


	3. Bubbling (Pt 1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the title song, my companion theme for this chapter is: Water - Ra Ra Riot

_ I want you to  _

 

Harry was running a bubble bath, light scented tonight. He stretched his muscles, feeling the sore spots as he did. He dipped his hands into the water, brought them to meet, apart again, repeat. He twisted around and smiled as Cisco entered the room. His feet were already bare. Cisco played with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Harry watched as Cisco revealed his lovely skin. In the tub, quiet pink melted with the streaks of purple. Harry encouraged him closer with an inward flex of fingers. Cisco joined Harry to kneel at the tub. He folded his arms on the edge. Harry ran his wet hands through his thick curls. 

 

He adored Cisco’s hair, it seemed to give him a lot of tactile comfort. He wrapped the locks around his hands and fingers. The bath bomb lazily spat sky blue. Harry explored with his hands moving across Cisco’s shoulders, his chest and belly. Cisco loosened, opening his position. Harry had more access. He caressed over Cisco’s tempting collarbones with his thumbs. Harry replaced his hands with his mouth. He kissed one side to the other. Cisco closed his eyes, he reveled in the sensation of Harry’s gentle lips. Harry had his hands busy feeling along Cisco’s ribs. 

 

After a few moments, Cisco began to stand up. He faced away from Harry. He dropped his pants. Harry thought he might leave his underwear on. He tugged them down and stepped out of the garments. Harry got a glimpse of his crack, then politely averted his eyes. Cisco grabbed his shirt and tossed it all to the corner of the room, on top of Harry’s neatly folded pile. He sat on the edge of the tub. 

 

“Hey babe, you can look.”

 

Harry did not look. “I don’t think I could deal with that just yet. I appreciate your trust.”

 

Cisco wasn’t fond of being exposed. Not unless they were in the throes of passion. A nice indigo hue settled over the tub. The dusky colors coexisted in tranquil swirls. He studied it, wondering if there was a metaphor to be found somewhere. He was too tired. Harry turned the hot water on to finish filling it. He groaned as he sank into the welcoming heated water. 

 

“What are you up for tonight?” Cisco asked. Harry planted a hand behind his head. 

 

“I just like the intimate feeling of nudity.”

 

“Same. I’m not really in the mood. I hope that doesn’t - that it isn’t a problem.”

 

Harry raised an eyebrow at his brittle tone. Cisco hugged himself. He watched Harry for a moment out of the corner of his eye. He had been burned in the past. He had negative associations with baring himself around the person he was dating. Some people, at this stage, wouldn’t get why he wasn’t putting out. After a few repeats of the same arguments, he started to keep his clothes on. But he knew in his heart Harry wasn’t like them. 

 

Cisco informed him, “Some people - if we were naked - thought that meant. You know. They’d get so angry or believed they had to fix me.”

 

The physical aspects of a relationship weren’t off the table. Cisco had made that clear when they got together. But he had a low drive, Mariana Trench deep. It was there, if one searched. Harry wasn’t exactly a patient man, in most aspects of his life. Loving Cisco wasn’t an exercise in waiting in line. He wasn’t just biding his time. He invested in every precious moment of every day, hoping it wouldn’t shatter like so much glass. 

 

“It’s their loss and my gain,” Harry proclaimed. “Because your happiness is mine too.”

 

“Look at you, big sap.” Harry smiled. Cisco swiped his thumb across Harry’s mouth. Cisco turned and dipped his feet in the water. The bathroom felt chilly in comparison. He rested his hands on his thighs. He brought his toes up, barely above the surface, and watched them wiggle. He didn’t notice Harry crack his eyes open. He closed them almost immediately, flooded with Cisco’s beauty. 

 

“But people like that can screw off, I don’t let it get to me.”

 

“Only a simpleton would try to alter an already  _ perfect  _ formula,” Harry added. 

 

Cisco patted the water. He was hit with a wave of self-consciousness. Negativity, he could brace himself against it. He had learned how to make like a duck, let it roll off. Compliments made him squirm inside, in a good way. He couldn’t quite process those. Harry knew that. He tried not to bombard Cisco all at once. He applied praise in measured doses. Harry tickled the bottom of Cisco’s foot, causing him to jerk. He nearly fell to the floor. He flailed but caught himself by grabbing the curtain. 

 

“No one’s perfect, dear.” He purposely bumped Harry’s leg with his heel. Harry slid his arm onto the tub edge. Cisco placed his hand on top of Harry’s, who turned the appendage over. His thumb slipped between Cisco’s fore and middle, other fingers forming a gentle trap.  

 

Harry grunted at the statement. “Perfection is viewing the flaws and differences as necessary to make up the whole. You wouldn’t be the same without them, and who you are is the only you I care about,  _ darling_.” 

 

“Is this you saying I’m amazing or is it a lecture by Professor Wells,” Cisco scoffed, “with a PhD in semantics?”

 

“Can’t it be both,” Harry deadpanned. Harry flung water, lightly splashing him. Cisco reached into the tub and splashed back. 

 

Cisco slipped into the water. Harry leaned toward him, but his eyes remained closed. Cisco brushed his thumbs over his eyelids. He kissed each one in turn. He kissed Harry’s lips. He sat sideways on his lap. He had no fear of Harry trying anything untoward. Harry cautiously wrapped his arms around Cisco. He nosed at Cisco’s hair, breathing him in. Harry sighed, echoed shortly by Cisco. 

 

Cisco dug his fingers into Harry’s shoulders. He massaged out the tightness in the area, from back to shoulders to neck. His hands continued to Harry’s scalp. Harry shuddered, letting his awareness be drowned and his senses stimulated by Cisco’s tantalizing touch. He opened his eyes finally, to meet Cisco’s intensely focused gaze. Cisco is taken with the sight of Harry’s half-lidded eyes and dilated pupils. 

 

Harry’s heart fluttered. He bit his lip and took in several sharp inhales. They culminated in a heavy exhale. Cisco used shampoo on him, that Harry had brought from Earth two a while ago. Cisco’s nails scratched in rhythmic motions over his sensitive scalp. Cisco had mussed his damp hair further. It wasn’t quite painful, but he shivered or jerked with each drag. Cisco opened his mouth to ask after him. Harry shook his head and pressed his thumb to Cisco’s lip. He was good with this, in fact he was fantastic. Cisco took his hand and kissed each finger and planted a final one on his palm before dropping it. 

 

Cisco gathered bubbles. He arranged them around Harry’s mouth, cheeks, and chin. Some bothered his nose, and he sneezed. Cisco giggled, and Harry cracked a smile. Harry dunked under the water. Cisco made a concerned noise when he stayed under strangely long. Harry broke the surface and grabbed a cup. He scooped it in the tub and poised it over Cisco. Cisco closed his eyes, and Harry soaked his hair. 

 

Harry massaged shampoo into Cisco’s hair. 


	4. Bubbling (Pt 2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the title song, my companion theme for this chapter is: My Girl - The Temptations. Unfortunately gender-focused song, but it can't be helped... it popped into my mind when I was thinking of something for Harry to sing.

_ I want you to _

 

Harry began singing, “I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day…” 

 

“When it’s cold outside I’ve got the month of May. I guess you’d say,” Harry sang, “what can make me feel this way? My guy… talking about my guy.”

 

Cisco enjoyed this very much. He felt safe and adored. He hummed along. He could scarcely comprehend being the light of Harry’s life. Harry stroked his cheek. He tried to retract his hand, but Cisco nudged Harry’s hand like a cat. 

 

“You have a sweet singing voice, boo.” 

 

Harry didn’t care for how he sounded. But if Cisco liked it, he would sing more often. Harry pushed his fingers up under Cisco’s hair, arcing inward. The heels of his hands pressed on Cisco’s ears as he dragged through to the nape. Harry watched his spine arch. He dragged a soapy finger down the line, starting from below the ends of his hair. He stopped upon reaching the swell of Cisco’s ass, then repeated the motion back up. Harry let his fingernail lightly scrape his skin. Cisco gripped his knee. 

 

He protected Cisco’s eyes as he washed the suds away. Harry retreated to apply conditioner. Cisco faced Harry. He washed his hair by submerging himself backwards into the water. His legs appeared. When Cisco re-emerged, Harry watched his facial expression as he hooked his hand under one leg. With his other hand, he worshipped the slope of Cisco’s calf and thigh. He even ran his fingers over the bumps of his knee. He detached his gaze from Cisco’s leg to smile at his serene expression. Cisco slid his leg back in the water. 

 

Cisco could tell Harry was mildly titillated. Arousal happened, for Harry it was a normal response. His cheeks were a little flushed. Cisco lingered on the other side of the tub. Continuing to touch him could worsen his condition. Harry watched him. 

 

Cisco asked, “Should I leave you alone?”

 

Harry combed his fingers through his hair, in an effort to bring some order. Cisco pulled his over his shoulder and squeezed out the worst of the wetness. Cisco really turned him on, because of their profound connection. It was a pleasant sensation. The rush of hormones helped stifle his misgivings. Mind over matter, Harry cooled his excitement to a simmer. 

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“You’re the only person I’ve dated to this point who  _ likes _ this.”

 

“Instant gratification is for the weak,” Harry insisted. 

 

“You’re a treasure.”

 

He beckoned Cisco. He approached Harry carefully. Harry hugged him in close. He smelled Cisco’s freshly washed hair and sighed. Pure bliss caused everything else to filter out. Cisco drew circles in the water. He wouldn’t break this peace. But they would have to talk soon, about Harry’s guilt, his frustration with himself. Funny, that it plagued Cisco’s mind now. That’s what he did, leeched the anxieties from Harry. It likely wouldn’t last beyond tonight. Harry grabbed his wrist and pressed it over his heart. Cisco pressed a kiss to the junction of his neck and shoulder. They just floated. Cisco radiated calm. Harry felt as though he was soaking in him rather than water and lavender oil. 

 

The water got cold eventually. Harry was out first, far more comfortable in his nakedness. He was also giving Cisco the chance to rescind Harry’s privileges. He crawled out of the tub, allowed Harry to roam his eyes everywhere. He was vulnerable and gorgeous and overwhelming. Harry’s throat tightened, and he was rendered speechless. Cisco stepped toward him, rubbing his arms and shivering. Harry whipped a towel from the hanging bar and wrapped it around him. He rubbed Cisco’s arms and kissed a hot trail down his neck. He squeaked when Harry lapped at his ear. 

 

Harry controlled himself. He picked up the brush and hairdryer. Cisco nodded. He moved the towel to tie around his waist. Harry drained the tub. Cisco sat on the edge, spine erect. Harry drew the brush through his beautiful hair in slow strokes. He went back through it with his fingers, unable to resist. His hair seemed to be dry in no time. Harry quickly tended to himself. 

 

Harry walked with his arm around Cisco to the couch. Cisco ditched the towel in favor of the large quilt that Harry settled over their shoulders. 

 

The movie and snacks were already set up by Cisco, prior to him joining Harry in the tub. Halfway through the movie, they were warmed up from closeness and kissing. Harry scooted back. Cisco laid across his body, head pillowed by Harry’s chest. He checked that they had as many points of contact as possible. Harry slid the blanket over Cisco. His fingers naturally gravitated into Cisco’s hair again. Cisco was happy with Harry stroking and wrestling his curls into messy braids. He reached to feel each one when Harry moved on. When he finished, Cisco smiled.

 

“Did you make me look like a pretty princess?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

Cisco was certainly pretty and regal. He didn’t need braids for that. That said, braids would complement his appearance well. He made a mental note to sit Cisco down sometime and dust off his neglected skill. 

 

Instead of responding verbally, Cisco used his mouth another way. He kissed up his sternum, pausing to lick in the hollow of his neck. Harry tilted his head back. Cisco kissed up the underside of his jaw, then adjusted him to peck his lips. Cisco laid down and tucked his hands under his head. Harry’s arm became a comfortable weight across his shoulders. 

 

As the movie ended, Cisco was feeling too lazy to move on to Star Trek: The Search for Spock. Harry shifted. Cisco groaned in protest. 

 

“Cisco, dearest, my prince of bountiful hair. The couch is not good for my back.”

 

“I don’t wanna move. Don’t make me,” Cisco grumbled. 

 

He covered his head with the blanket. Harry chuckled. He mercilessly ripped the blanket off.  He remained in his position stubbornly. He pushed Cisco into a sitting position. Cisco flopped over to the other side of the couch. He hugged the arm for dear life. He stuck his fingers under Cisco’s knee and pressed, earning a yelp and an involuntary kick. 

 

“Dramatics,” Harry said and poked his side repeatedly. Cisco wriggled and whined. “If you get up I’ll tell you where I hid the lollipops.”

 

Cisco squinted at him and pursed his lips. Still he did not move an inch. Alright, time for action. He stood up and pushed one arm up under Cisco’s knees and the other behind his shoulders. He lifted Cisco with relative ease. Cisco didn’t even show alarm. It was clearly what he wanted all along.

 

“Ask next time.”

 

He carried Cisco to the bedroom and all but threw him on the bed. Cisco laid there, sprawled over the comforter, limbs everywhere. His eyes were closed, but he was smiling. Harry rolled him over and over to one side. Cisco giggled and tugged hair out of his mouth. He lifted Cisco’s arm and wedged against his front. He was usually the big spoon, but he needed this badly. Cisco rubbed his shoulder and pressed several kisses to the back of his neck. He curled his arm to rest on Harry’s chest. 


	5. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to the title song, my companion themes for this chapter are: Kiss Me in the Morning - Stereo Skyline (first section) and Please Don’t Leave Me - Pink (second section)

_ Just come in closer _

 

Cisco awoke slow and easy. He was on his back, arms above his head and legs tucked with Harry’s. He was opposite, on his stomach. His arm was draped on Cisco. He petted his arm hair. He dragged the tips of his fingers across the underside of his upper arm. Harry retracted it with a sharp jerk. Harry made an annoyed noise through his nose. Cisco kissed it. Harry cracked his eyes open, eyebrows furrowing. Harry hazily recalled having a dream that he was officiating a marriage between a turtle and a rat. They’d been on the Waverider, and Cisco decided to take it on a joy ride to the nineties. A Dominator had come aboard to protest the marriage, and that was when he woke up. 

 

Harry had looked so peaceful. Cisco had wanted to let it last, but irritated pre-coffee Harry was too adorable to pass up. Harry didn’t move another muscle. Cisco straddled his hips and put his whole weight on top of him. He threaded his fingers in Harry’s bed-head fluff. 

 

“Good Morning handsome,” Cisco murmured in his ear. His breath tickled. “Carpe Diem, Harry. The sun is shining, the birds are --”

 

“Must you be such a morning person,” he grumbled. 

 

“I'll make you coffee,” Cisco assured his grumpy boyfriend.

 

“Thanks, darling.” Harry closed his eyes. 

 

Cisco combed his hair, once, twice, three times. He reached his powers at a low frequency. He channeled the vibrations into Harry’s muscles. Harry loosed a breathy moan and melted. 

 

“Oh God, Cisco. What did I do to deserve you,” Harry sighed into the pillow. He felt as though was floating on an ocean of feathers and drizzled in hot syrup. 

 

He pecked Harry’s lips and bounded to the kitchen. He ran back in upon realizing he forgot clothes. Someone in the neighboring complex got an eyeful through each of their open curtains. He giggled as he tugged on Harry’s shirt and a clean pair of boxers. Harry groaned in protest of the noise.

 

“Shut it Harry or you'll be getting your own coffee.”

 

“Good luck dragging me from the bed,” Harry drawled.

 

He was contrary and obstinate as hell. Cisco loved him all the more. Harry was just delighted to have someone make him coffee. In fairness, Harry decided he would drive. It wasn't Cisco’s favorite thing. For one, his brother had taught him. Then there had been the accident. Harry was grateful Cisco had done it last night, but he’d never expect for him to do that again. He had handled it surprisingly well.

 

Harry had to roll out of bed to nature’s call. When he came back, he noted his shirt drawer was pilfered. He considered wearing one of Cisco’s but ultimately left that for another day. He dressed in regular clothes, not planning to loaf around the place. As much as he’d love to just hang out here with Cisco all day, duty called. Cisco’s dream version lifting the timeship seemed like a good idea. They could goof off in another time period and return before anyone was the wiser. 

 

Upon entering the kitchen, Harry scooped him up. He kissed Cisco senseless. Cisco accidentally upset the pan and spilled oil on his shirt. He cursed under his breath, mood slightly undone. He got out the cereal, lucky charms. He watched in amusement as Cisco plucked out the marshmallows into a separate bowl. He poured milk in and consumed generous spoonfuls. Harry ate the leftover pieces. He rested a hand on Cisco’s knee.

  
  
  


_ In closer... _

  
  
  


The rest of the team had trickled in this morning. Cisco’s eyes  tracked him. He was soft and touchable. Cisco’s sunlight could be as intimidating as comforting. It exposed the raw, dark parts of him. Harry focused on going over the deal with this meta, Devoe’s goals. Cisco sensed, with no trouble, something was off with him. 

 

His mind was racing, attempting and failing to connect all the strings. He should get away, before he snapped at Cisco. The last thing either of them needed was a fight. He needed to visit Jesse. With everything going on, he couldn’t stand that they had left on such poor terms. Devoe had outsmarted them repeatedly. What happened if it ended badly for him? He hated to leave Cisco right now, but he had to try to make amends. He could also get some outside thoughts about the situation here. His commitment to Cisco would have to wait. 

 

Harry went to pace in seclusion. Last night had served to make him temporarily forget. Devoe and his convoluted plans had been shoved to the edge of his mind. It had all collided back into him. It was like he had jumped out of bed and ran headfirst into a wall.

 

Cisco cleared his throat. Harry paused without looking up. He had been waiting for Cisco to inevitably find him. It wouldn’t take a genius to figure out where he’d gone. He was not thrilled about his choice to temporarily leave behind this place he also called home. Cisco had already guessed in his heart. He didn’t want to believe it yet. Not until Harry spoke the dreadful words. 

 

“I need you to breach me to Earth two.”

 

Cisco felt drenched in ice water. He trembled with the effort to maintain control. He lost. Cisco flung himself at Harry, clinging to his shirt. He head-butted his chest. Harry startled. He awkwardly patted his back. He wasn’t sure what to make of this reaction.

 

“No you can't. Please don't leave me, please.” Cisco must have a heightened emotional state, leftover from yesterday. Tears streamed down his cheeks. 

 

He gaped at Cisco’s shaking shoulders as he soaked the front of his sweater. Harry stroked his back, alarmed. Cisco cared for him more than he thought. Cisco really was on to something about him not having a high opinion of himself.

 

“Oh Cisco, sweetheart. I just have to talk to Jesse.”

 

Cisco sniffled and looked up. Strands of hair had fallen in his face. “I can come with you,” Cisco stated in a steely stone.

 

Harry brushed the hair behind his ear. “They need you here.”

 

“We need you too! I need you here.”

 

“It's not forever. Probably less than a month.” Harry removed his glasses. He blinked back tears. He pocketed them and rolled his eyes up until the tingling went away. 

 

In theory, Cisco heard and comprehended Harry. But he had ice in his veins. He still clung to Harry’s shirt as he kissed him. He might change his mind when he returned to his home Earth. Harry could patch things up with his daughter and want to stay there. Cisco would be a distant dream. 

 

“If you're actually sick of me, I can't stop you. I'll let you go. Just tell me the truth,” Cisco gasped. His words had slammed together. 

 

“The truth? I love you Cisco. _ When _ I get back. I promise I’m gonna spend every waking moment available to show it.” 

 

He pulled Cisco in for a long kiss. Cisco slumped in his arms. Harry played with the collar of his butterfly shirt. His fingers brushed Cisco’s neck in the process, sending warm tingles up Harry’s arms. 

 

He had missed the hell out of Cisco while he was away. It was part of the reason he had gotten on Jesse’s nerves. He wasn't good at coping with those emotions. He had them buried for too long. He often behaved like an infant who couldn't deal with his parents leaving the room. He threw himself into assembling that team to escape his pining. 

 

« “You need to go to Earth one.”

 

Harry sputtered and waved his arms up and down angrily. “You can't - but I - I built this team!”

 

“And this bird is ready to fly on its own. Go and tell Cisco how you feel,” she continued darkly, “or I will.”

 

Harry crossed his arms. She imitated him. He dropped his chin to his chest. He breathed shakily, “What makes you think this has anything to do with Ramon?”

 

“I haven't seen you this overwrought since we lost mom. You're a wreck dad, and you pretend you're not by working yourself and others to death.”

 

Harry stared. He raised a perceptive woman. She couldn't be more right. She sounded so like her mother, it was jarring. Her wisdom was humbling. He pulled her into a hug.

 

“You'll be great Jesse Quick.”

 

She smirked at him. “I know.” »

 

“You -” Cisco’s voice rose an octave, “you love me?”

 

“With every breath I take.”

 

“I love you too,” Cisco murmured in his ear. “Stay safe. Give Jesse a kiss for me. And bring me back some gum!” 

 

Harry removed Cisco’s hands from his shirt. He squeezed his fingers. Cisco smiled at him. With that, he stepped through the breach and was gone. They'd count every day, hour, minute, and second spent apart. Harry’s heart would only grow fonder. For the first time, he derived strength from this kryptonite. Cisco held tight to the memories, to the feeling of being told he was loved. Harry would return to him, he had to believe that and cradle it close. 


End file.
